The present invention relates to a boat having a bow seating area.
Until fairly recently, most power boats included seating areas confined to the rear part of the boat. More recently, power boats have been provided with additional seating in the bow of the boat. These seats are covered by a soft tarpaulin when the boat is not in use.
The tarpaulin itself is not particularly attractive, does not provide a rigid support surface on the bow and further is quite time consuming to secure in place by means of dome fasteners around the periphery of the tarpaulin.
The present invention provides a boat having a bow with a sunken seating area with that seating area being covered by a rigid panel. The rigid panel is removable from the bow to expose and allow access to the seating area.
The rigid panel is quickly and easily installed simply by dropping it into position , to provide a rigid support surface on the bow. It can be made to include a decorative appearance or it can effectively be hidden as part of the bow construction. In either event, it does not detract from and can in fact enhance the appearance of the boat.